californiaclanfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Fanfiction: Ihre Sterne von MySoap1
Julia und Pater Michael Fanfiction |- | style="font-family: verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; "| |} Ihre Sterne Es kam Julia wie eine Ewigkeit vor – wann war sie am Morgen so zufrieden und glücklich gewesen? Wie lange war es her, dass sie die Nacht mir einem Mann verbracht hatte. Zu lange – beantwortete sie ihre Frage selbst. Sie warf ein scheuen Blick auf Michael. Es schlief neben ihr und hatte sich fest in die Decke gewickelt. Julia wusste, dass die letzte Nacht eine Sünde gewesen war. Nicht für sie, aber für ihn. Aber warum eigentlich? Gott und Jesus waren Zeichen der Liebe. Sie sprachen nicht vom Zölibat und kein Mann sollte wählen müssen zwischen göttlicher und menschlicher Liebe. Das hatten erst die Kirchenmänner der letzten Jahrhunderte verlangt und sich selbst oft genug nicht daran gehalten. Auch Michael wusste dies, aber es würde ihn nicht trösten. Dazu kannte Julia ihn zu gut. „Hey Schlafmütze." Mit leichten Küssen weckte Julia den Mann an ihrer Seite. Sie konnte und wollte sich diesen Tag nicht verderben lassen. Michael wachte langsam auf und hörte Julias Stimme an seinem Ohr. „Hey, wie geht es dir? Müde?" Michael musste lächeln. Natürlich war er müde. Die Nacht war kurz gewesen und einen großen Teil davon hatten sie nicht geschlafen. Aber er fühlte sich großartig. Noch blockierten seine Glückshormone das schlechte Gewissen. Er dreht sich um und blickte in Julias große braune Augen. „Warum fragst du? Ich bin müde, aber nicht zu müde." Damit näherte er sich Julias Mund und küsste ihn zärtlich. „Es war eine wunderschöne Nacht. Danke!" Julias Augen wurden noch größer. „Warum bedankst du dich?" „Ich weiß nicht, aber ich denke es ist die Art wie du mich aufgeweckt hast. Ich fühle mich so lebendig und dass hast du bewirkt. Ich könnte Bäume ausreißen, aber vielleicht sollte ich dir und Samantha einfach ein tolles Frühstück machen." Julia beobachtete Michael und bewunderte seine geschmeidigen Bewegungen. Er hatte eine tolle Figur, schöne Haare und wundervolle Augen. Bis gestern hätte sie geschworen, dass ihn das überhaupt nicht bewusst sei. Aber nun nicht mehr. Und Michaels verschmitzter Blick sagte ihr irgendwie, dass er auch noch Gedanken lesen konnte. Julia musste lachen. „Ok, Frühstück ist wohl ein guter Kompromiss. Du gehst in die Küche und ich schaue nach Samantha. Wie viel Zeit hast du noch ?" „Ich habe alle Zeit der Welt", lautete Michaels nahezu perfekte Antwort und damit begann für die drei ein nahezu perfekter Tag. Dem Frühstück folgte ein Ausflug in den Zoo, Samantha ritt auf einem Pony und wollte es unbedingt mit nach Hause nehmen. Da dies nicht ging, spielte Michael fast eine Stunde lang das Pony für sie und hatte dafür einen Wunsch frei. Ein Lagerfeuer am Strand. Seine beiden Frauen waren begeistert. Julia achtete darauf, dass Samantha sich beim Grillen nicht wehtat und als es langsam dunkel wurde, legten sie sich auf den Rücken und hörten Michaels Sterngeschichten zu. Julia wusste, dass Samantha noch zu klein war um alles zu verstehen, aber sie war es nicht. Nachdem sie Samantha ins Bett gebracht hatte, ging Julia zurück an den Strand. Michael hatte das Feuer praktisch direkt vor ihrem Strandhaus gemacht und so konnten beide hier sitzen und wussten das Baby sicher im Haus. Julia setzte sich neben Michael und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Sie wollte die schöne Stimmung nicht zerstören, aber ihr Herz war voll von Emotionen und sei wollte unbedingt darüber reden. „Michael, ich glaube, ich habe mich in Dich verliebt. Ich weiß nicht wann, aber es war schon da, bevor ich mit dir geschlafen habe. Die Nacht war nicht nur Trost und Mitleid geschuldet, sondern auch meiner Verliebtheit. Ich denke, manchmal entsteht aus Freundschaft Liebe. Ich glaube so ist es bei uns." Bevor Julia anfing zu reden, machte sich Angst in Michael breit. Wollte sie nun sagen, dass sie die Nacht bereute. Sicher als Priester sollte er diese Nacht bereuen, aber als Mann tat er es nicht. Er liebte Julia. Sie war seine Freundin und nun seine Geliebte. Sie hatte ihn bezaubert, ihre Schönheit, ihre Warmherzigkeit, diese Augen die die Liebe zu dem Menschen, besonders zu Samantha widerspiegelten. Sie war intelligent und leidenschaftlich, selbstsicher und scheu. Er liebte sie wie keine andere Frau in seinem Leben und er wusste nicht wie es weitergehen sollte. Aber er wusste, dass er den Verlust kaum ertragen würde. Und als er Julias Worte hörte war sein Glück unbeschreiblich. Er drehte sich zu ihr und lächelte. „Ich hatte solche Angst, dass du die Nacht bereust. Das es keine weitere geben würde, das du mich einfach vergessen wolltest. Weil ich das nicht ertragen hätte. Julia, ich weiß nicht was wir machen sollen, aber ich liebe dich auch. Und nur daran kann ich im Moment denken." „Erinnerst du dich noch eine deine Geschichte über die beiden Sterne, die nur in der Nacht zusammen seien konnte. Vielleicht sind wir wie diese Sterne. Bitte versteh mich nicht falsch, ich möchte nicht, dass wir uns verstecken. Oder das unsere Beziehung nur auf Sex aufgebaut ist. Aber ich habe Angst, dass die Menschen um uns herum diese Beziehung zerstören werden. Ich kenne doch Augusta, Lionel und Mason. Alle würde dagegen sein. Und deine Kirche ist ja sowieso dagegen. Aber ich kann dich nicht aufgeben und will es nicht." Statt einer Antwort nahm Michael Julia in seine Arme. „A Secret Love – warum nicht ? Es ist keine Lösung, aber ..." Michael kam nicht dazu, den Satz zu enden. Julias Kuß erstickte seine Worte und lies alle Zweifel verschwinden. In dieser Sternennacht gehörten sie zusammen und in der nächsten und übernächsten, solange wie ihnen die Sternen gewogen waren. Bitte schreibt mir wie ihr die Geschichte findet. Danke ! Return to Top